


Drabble: Perfectly Good At Being Bad.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Citadel, Drabble, Kink, M/M, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because S&M by Rihanna is <a href="http://www.journalfen.net/users/lannamichaels/320236.html">Ioan's Song.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Perfectly Good At Being Bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Because S&M by Rihanna is [Ioan's Song.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lannamichaels/320236.html)

Ioan doesn't care what anybody says. It's perfectly acceptable to dance naked in one's own kitchen, holding onto a spatula, and singing along to the radio.

And by anybody, he of course means Hugh.

Hugh's leaning against the threshold when Ioan finishes, and Hugh looks at him expectantly. Ioan takes a bow. Hugh helpfully provides him with unashamedly ironic applause and the raised eyebrow of _if you wanted to beg for a beating, you could have just asked_ doom.

"Your adoring public is going to spank you with that now," Hugh says.

Ioan has no argument for that. He grins.


End file.
